Bored
by WinterLovingFun
Summary: Maka is bored at home, and there is no one to hang out with. She tried reading books, but a certain reaper remained in her mind. Lemon!


**Hello! I'm Winter! I'm a new writer on Fanfiction, and I hope you like this...**

 **I got a request on an old account to do a lemon... may I say four years ago... so... here you go. Lemon...**

 **I guess.**

 **-;-**

Maka sighed as she opened the door to her and Soul's apartment. He was out with Liz on their first date, which he was freaking out for. For a straight two hours. She was too tired to hangout with Black Star, and wherever Tsubaki went, he would probably tag along. Patty was out with Crona. Apparently she had dragged him to a pancake eating contest? She wasn't sure, but something like that.

And all there was left was Kid really... Just the thought of him brought a light blush to the meister's cheeks. Maka quickly shook her head. She couldn't ask him to hang out with her. She'll just... read.

Quickly grabbing a book from her shelf, she got comfortable on her bed and opened the thick book. In front of her was one of the Harry Potter books she had read a few times before.

She tried to read it, get her mind off of a certain reaper. But halfway through, she threw the book back on the bed and groaned in frustration.

Normally reading a book would entertain her, but for some unfathomable reason, today it wouldn't work. Maka quickly grabbed a coat and walked out the door, letting her feet take her places.

Zoning out, she didn't notice the golden eyes watching her as she walked down the streets of Death City.

After what felt like an hour, which was really just a few minutes, she heard a voice calling her.

"Maka!"

The said girl turned around to see Kid walking towards her. Great. She was just getting him off of her mind, and obviously someone has something against that. "Y-Yes?" Maka bit her lip to stop from cursing herself. She did NOT stutter.

Kid gave her a look before asking her if she was okay. Maka gave him a confused look before nodding her head 'yes'. "Why do you ask?" Maka questioned him. "Well, you were about to walk into that tree," Kid pointed out. Maka looked behind her and saw the tree only a foot away. "And you just stuttered. Are you ill?" Kid leaned in to inspect her face, searching for any signs of a fever.

"I-I'm fine, Kid!" Maka sputtered out. Damnit.

"You're blushing. You're hiding something." Why must you be so god damn smart?

"Wha... Fine... I'm thinking about something... really hard." Maka said, sounding unsure. Kid sighed and looked at her again, before freezing. "Kid? Are you okay?" Maka countered sounding snug, but concerned.

"Y-Your... hair... is... asymmetrical..." Kid fingers twitched, wanting to reach up and correct the pigtails. Maka rose a hand to her hair and sighed. "Go ahead." Kid smiled at her, before turning her around and taking her hair ties out. Maka's ashy blonde hair fell down, cascading over her shoulders. Kid paused, staring at the back of her head, before parting her hair in the middle.

...

"All done." Maka turned around and looked at Kid.

Something inside him must have snapped.

He grabbed her shoulders gently and pulled her towards him. Maka's eyes widened in surprise. She felt something brush against her lips hesitantly.

 _'I-Is Kid... kissing... me?'_

It was over in a flash, with Kid backing up, as if he had done something terrible. "I-I'm so sorry Maka, something-"

Maka pulled him back in, cheeks flushed in embarrassment. Kid's eyes widened before relaxing and pulling her closer, pressing his lips harder against hers.

When the need of oxygen kicked in, Kid pulled away. He relished in the sight in front of him. Maka's eyes were half-lidded, her cheeks were dusted pink and her lips were slightly parted.

"You're beautiful."

The words left his lips before he could stop them, but he didn't mind. It was the truth.

"K-Kid... I..." Maka was speechless. Kid, the guy of her dreams, as cheesy as that sounds, had just called her beautiful. Now, there were a few choices she could had done here.

Push him away in embarrassment, kiss him again, say thank you, or stay silent. She chose the last option.

In seconds, Maka was against the tree, it's rough surface colliding with her back. Kid's head was buried in her neck, giving her light kisses, although making sure to do it on both sides of her neck. Symmetry.

Kid kissed up her neck at an agonizingly slow pace, before reaching her lips again and claiming them. It was then when Maka regained her sense and pushed him away. He had a slightly hurt look in his eyes, although his expression remained stoic.

"We shouldn't be doing this in a park, you know." Maka said, smiling gently at him. "So, where do you suggest?" Kid teased, not expecting an answer.

"Anywhere with a bed." Kid froze at this. Was she implying that she...

"Yes, Kid. I'm implying that."

"I said that out loud didn't I?"

"Mm."

"So want to go now?"

 **-;-**

They were now in Maka's bed, since it was closer, and Maka's shirt was unbuttoned, showing off her black and white bra. Their lips were pressed together gently, as if Kid was scared she would break if he was too strong with her.

A shirt was thrown to some corner in the clean room.

Maka's small hands roamed his well built chest. He wasn't too muscular, but he wasn't exactly skin and bones either. Kid groaned against her lips, the feeling of her warm hands on his chest excited him. Maka's skirt was off in an instant, leaving her in only her panties and bra.

"Kid..." Maka moaned as he kissed her down her neck, leaving soft bite marks behind. "Those are... those are going to show later... aren't they?" She asked, her breathing becoming uneven. "Mm..." Kid answered against her neck.

Maka's hands went from his chest to his pants, where she started to fidget with his belt. Kid's hands stopped her, causing her to look at him with her emerald eyes. "Are you sure you want to do this?" His voice was hoarse, as if he was forcing himself to say that. "Of course, Kid..." Maka said sincerely, before pushing his hands gently away to continue with his belt.

After getting the belt off, she undid his pants and pulled them down, letting him kick them away. Both were now half naked. The room was silent as Maka stared at the tent in his black boxers. "Stop staring..." Kid mumbled looking away. Maka snapped out of her trance and timidly stroked the area through his boxers. Kid groaned. Maka stopped and looked up at Kid, whose eyes were screwed shut. Maka looked down again and did the same action, a bit firmer this time.

"Damnit, Maka." Kid mumbled, burying his face in her shoulder as she continued to stroke him. Maka suddenly pulled down his boxers and took him in her mouth. Kid, who was unprepared for that, bucked his hips, causing his tip to touch the back of her throat. Maka pushed Kid down, so he was lying on his back, and continued playing with his dick. Slowly, she brought her hand up to rub up and down the shaft, as her tongue played with the tip. "M-Maka... stop or I'll..."

Maka sucked, causing him to buck his hips again, stopping him mid-sentence. "I don't care if you do. I want to taste you..." Maka said against his lips. The slight vibration drove him crazy. Her small hand slowly ran up and down his shaft in a teasing motion, as her other one played with his balls. Maka smirked, seeing his pleasured expression.

"I'll go faster if you want..." Maka said, running her tongue down his length. "Fuck, Maka! Just do it," Kid said, gripping Maka's emerald sheets. Maka did as she was told and placed his length in her mouth bobbing her head up and down as she played with him with her hands. Kid moaned, using one hand to grip her hair.

Soon, Kid came into her mouth, and opened his eyes. Maka had his cum on her hand, with some running down her chin. "You taste sweet," Maka commented, after licking her hand clean. Kid growled at the sight an pushed her back onto the bed, earning a squeak from her.

"It's not fair if you only pleasured me, hm? Now it's your turn." Kid quickly got her bra off and threw it across the room, and quickly brought his mouth down onto one of her nipples, kneading the other one gently with his hand. "Oh my death, Kid!" Maka moaned, arching her back into him. Kid switched sides and did the same to her other breast.

"I'm... small aren't I?" Maka said, before gripping his hair. "You're perfect..." Kid mumbled against her chest. Kid let his hand wander down and tug on her panties. "I'm not done yet, Maka." Kid said, dipping his head down to her sex. The way he had said her name caused her to shiver in delight. Kid slowly rubbed her clit, earning small moans from the girl. Her moans got louder as he started to lick her heat, still rubbing. Maka closed her eyes and watched the colors flash underneath her eyelids as she moaned in pleasure.

She yelped when he put a finger inside of her, still continuing to pleasure her with his tongue and other finger. "Oh God, Kid!" Maka yelled. She didn't care if anyone heard her or him.

She quickly came into his hands, and watched him lick them clean of the white substance, as she had before. "You're sweet too," He mumbled, kissing her again. Maka wrapped her legs around his hips and laced her hands behind his neck as he snaked his arms around her waist.

"Are you still willing to give yourself to me?" Kid mumbled against her lips. "Yes."

At her words, Kid quickly entered her, earning a scream. "Your first time..." Kid smiled against her lips as he waited for her to get comfortable. "Go," She said after a few minutes. Kid slowly moved his hips back and forth, trying to refrain himself from slamming into her.

Maka moaned quietly and urged him to go faster. Kid quickly thrust his hips, causing them both to moan in pleasure. Kid got faster and fast with time, while Maka tried to meet his thrusts, wanting him to go deeper.

Maka suddenly arched into him as he hit a G-spot. Kid stopped, thinking he had hurt her. "Don't stop." She growled against his neck.

"As you wish."

 **-;-**

 **I feel so embarrassed. I've never done a lemon before!**

 **I'm not sure what to even call this anymore.**

 **I'm so sorry!**


End file.
